


Flying (Or Not)

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine
Summary: In 2004, I was living in a part of town that was famous for its bars and night life.The upstairs tenant was a young girl named Candice.Candice often forgot her keys and used the windows above my deck to access her apartment. One night, she did it drunk.And missed.She wasn't hurt, alcohol can cushion silly people, but I was up.Next day, the poetry muse came to visit and bopped me on the head fairly hard.





	Flying (Or Not)

A girl fell out of the sky last night  
Oh she was drunk, reeking of booze  
3 am madness  
Asleep on her knees

I took it as a gift or a message  
Even though she broke my garden goddess  
Shattered blue on the back deck  
A flying girl, what did it mean?

Where were her wings?

**Author's Note:**

> In 2004, I was living in a part of town that was famous for its bars and night life.  
> The upstairs tenant was a young girl named Candice. 
> 
> Candice often forgot her keys and used the windows above my deck to access her apartment. One night, she did it drunk.  
> And missed.  
> She wasn't hurt, alcohol can cushion silly people, but I was up.  
> Next day, the poetry muse came to visit and bopped me on the head fairly hard.


End file.
